Go! Part 1
Story John, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg enter a warehouse, which seems to be empty. Beast Boy: Um, are you sure this is the place? Robin: Positive. There was a break in here. Cyborg: Break in? There’s nothing here to steal! Why would they do that?! Slade: Perhaps it’s the best place to lay a trap. (They look forward, seeing Slade coming out of the shadows.) Hello. Robin: Slade. I don’t know what you’re up to, but this time I’ll take you down. Slade: Nice to know, but I’m not interested in you. I’m interested in your new friend, the alien shape shifter. John: I told you, I won’t become your apprentice. Slade: All that in time. So, how about a little spar? John: What, you sore that you got your butt kicked last time? Slade: Technically, you ran from that match. And now. (Slade snaps his fingers, and disks come out of the ground. They release force fields, individually trapping the Titans.) Robin: What? Starfire: Let us out! (She fires a star bolt, which bounces off the force field, doing nothing.) John: So, you want me to fight you to free my friends? Slade: You consider them your friends? You’ve been forced to fight crime again, against what you’ve wanted. I am here to offer you a chance to be rid of them. John: And I’ll say this once. (John transforms.) Kickin Hawk: You’re going down. Slade: Very well. (He pulls out a pole.) Let’s do this. Kickin Hawk charges in, thrusting his talons at Slade. He blocks them with his staff, and swings it to strike him. Kickin Hawk blocks with his arm talon, and kicks Slade in the chest, pushing him back and breaking the staff in half. He tosses the pieces at Kickin Hawk, who dodges as he charges in. Kickin Hawk punches at Slade, who catches it and throws Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk lands on his feet, when Slade charges, jumps and kicks Kickin Hawk, knocking him over. Kickin Hawk rolls backwards, getting to his feet, as Slade charges in again. Kickin Hawk spin kicks him, sending him flying into a wall. Kickin Hawk then catches his suit in his talons, lifting him off the ground. Kickin Hawk: Now, release them. Voice: I’m afraid that is up to Dr. Light. (Kickin Hawk turns his head, as a laser of light hits him, knocking him away, freeing Slade. Kickin Hawk sees a man with a suit resembling a light bulb. His hands are glowing with light.) Dr. Light: And I’m not up to negotiating. Kickin Hawk: Maybe a kick to the face will change your mind. (Kickin Hawk charges Dr. Light, when a large cinderblock humanoid tackles him, slamming him into the wall.) Slade: (Standing up) Ah. Have you met my associate Cinderblock? Or Overload? (Kickin Hawk kicks Cinderblock off him, when a electric creature resembling a human with a computer chip on his chest grabs Kickin Hawk’s arms, electrocuting him. Kickin Hawk falls to his knees.) Kickin Hawk: (Pants) So what? I can still kick your (A sludge arm stretches and grabs him, slamming Kickin Hawk into the ground. Kickin Hawk looks to see a large sludge creature with several green eyes.) Beast Boy: Plasmus too?! How many evil dudes has Slade recruited?! Voice: Don’t forget Adonis. (A guy in a large red robotic suit with only his face showing appears. Kickin Hawk looks up, as Adonis punches him, sending him flying into a wall. Kickin Hawk groans, and reverts.) Adonis: And Adonis wins the match! (John leans up against the wall.) Slade: Now. You have a simple choice. Join me, and I will give you the strength to rule. Or, die. After the Teen Titans are dead. Dr. Light: Ah, such a glorious thought! John: Can’t win right now. Need backup. Andata! (John’s body glows, as he teleports away.) Adonis: Weakling! Come back for Adonis to beat up! Slade: Relax. He will return as long as the Titans are alive. Dr. Light: I still don’t see the significance of the boy. Slade: He has the power to destroy the city, and the world. What’s more, he’s more dangerous than the Teen Titans. He needs to either join us or die. Let us move to the underground lair. Give you guys a larger area to battle. Robin: You won’t get away with this! Slade: On the contrary, I already have. End Scene John teleports down in a cave, in front of Terra’s statue. John walks over to it. John: Sorry Terra, but I need to see if I’m right or not. John turns into Clockwork, and fires a green time ray, hitting the statue. After several minutes of constant fire, the statue reverts into Terra, who falls off the pedestal. Clockwork catches her. Clockwork: You okay? Terra: (Yawns) Ugh. I feel like I slept for months. Clockwork: That is highly possible. Terra: Who are you? Clockwork: Oh, sorry. (Clockwork reverts, as John helps Terra stand.) John: John Spacewalker. I’m, with the Titans. Terra: The Titans? They sent you? John: No. They were captured, and I didn’t know who else to turn to for help. Terra: I, can’t help. I betrayed them. I tried to kill them. John: You saved them. Your sacrifice saved their lives, and the city. They have been working tirelessly to save you. (Terra steps away, her long blond hair coming down over the right side of her face.) Terra: I, I don’t know. John: Terra. (She turns, as if snapping out of a daze.) I need your help in defeating Slade. Terra: Slade?! No way! Forget it! (She starts to run off, but falls, still weak. She’s trembling.) I can’t. I can’t face him. (John walks over to her, and puts his communicator on the ground.) John: I have recovered enough, so I’m going to save them. When you’re ready, use this to track them. They all still have their communicators. I’ll see you there. (John walks off, Terra staring at the communicator.) End Scene In an underground lair, the Titans are trying to break out of their force field prisons. Robin strikes it several times with his fists, Starfire fires star bolts. Beast Boy transforms into a goat, ramming the force field with his head. Raven hits it with her dark energy, and Cyborg fires his sonic cannons. Slade: It is useless, Titans. I finally have you right where I want you. (The force field generators were on pedestals, connected to a console.) Robin: What’s with the console? Dr. Light: My ingenious force fields prevents anything from getting in and out. So in order to kill you without opening them, we had to create a new device. Slade: This plugs the generators into the machine, and we can transfer energy into them, to insert them in the force field as part of it. Overload, begin the electrocution process. Overload walks over and merges with the console. It releases electricity, and electricity starts being released into the force fields. The Titans scream in pain, as they are constantly electrocuted. Then, magnetic pulse waves hit the console, causing it to spark and explode, sending Overload into the air, and he crashes down by Lodestar’s feet. Lodestar hits him with a magnetic wave, and lifts him off the ground. Lodestar: What’s wrong? Find my magnetic personality off-putting? (He increases the force of the attack, and Overload shorts out. His electronic body disappears, leaving only a circuit card. Lodestar then let’s it drop to the ground.) That tends to happen. Slade: I was wondering when you were going to come. However, your magnetic powers can’t harm all of them. Adonis: (Running forward) Adonis will pulverize him. Lodestar: I can at least handle him. Adonis swings his fist, and Lodestar raises his hand, surrounded by green magnetic energy. He blocks the fist, and uses his other hand to fire a magnetic wave that sends him flying, into a charging Cinderblock. The two fall to the ground. Lodestar: And your personalities aren’t really team friendly. (Then, a stream of green slime covers him, as it starts to release steam.) OW! Acid! Lodestar turns to see Plasmus, who then stretches an arm and grabs him, enveloping him. Plasmus pulls his arm back, and opens his fist, surprised to find Lodestar gone. Then, Sludge Blob comes out of his arm, with a mace fist. He hits one of the pseudopods that are his eyes, which explodes, knocking Plasmus back. Sludge Blob lands on the ground. Sludge Blob: Didn’t see that coming, did you? Adonis then punches him, his body reforming instantly. Adonis punches him several times, Sludge Blob taking the attacks. Sludge Blob then swings his mace hand, which Adonis catches it, and swings Sludge Blob around like a lasso. Sludge Blob’s arm is then severed, and Sludge Blob falls, splattering and reforming, charging at Adonis. Adonis: How do you expect to hurt Adonis like that? (Adonis charges forward, as Sludge Blob shifts to Armodrillo. Armodrillo and Adonis’ fists collide, and Armodrillo pumps his jackhammer, the force sending Adonis flying.) Armodrillo: Like that. (He’s then hit by a laser, and is knocked to the ground, reverting.) Dr. Light: Illuminating on how you’re so focused on the big muscle, that you don’t comprehend the source of the light. John: Sheesh. I never thought that there’d be so many light jokes you can make. You may attack at the speed of light, but can you beat time? Azarath Metrion Zinthos! (John glows, transforming.) Shadow Lance: Your move. (Dr. Light fires a laser, and Shadow Lance teleports away. Dr. Light looks confused, when Shadow Lance kicks him in the head from behind, knocking him to the ground.) Looks like I’m faster than light. Cinderblock charges at Shadow Lance, and swings his fist. Shadow Lance catches the fist, stopping him, pulling him in and punching him in the face, knocking Cinderblock back. Plasmus spits slime, and Shadow Lance dodges, running at high speeds with his hover shoes. He fires Chaos Spears at Plasmus, causing his slime body to erupt. Adonis charges at Shadow Lance, as Plasmus stretches to grab him. Shadow Lance teleports, as Adonis is grabbed by Plasmus, and slammed into the ground. Shadow Lance appears by Plasmus, and runs around him. Plasmus swings his arms to attack, as Shadow Lance runs around him, dodging with ease. Then, Shadow Lance is hit by a laser, and flies into a wall. Dr. Light: Are you sure that you are the best? Cinderblock then charges Shadow Lance, and he jumps, placing his hand on Cinderblock’s head, and kicks him into the wall. Shadow Lance then shifts to Stinkfly, and is flying in the air. Stinkfly: I’m so tired of you! (Stinkfly spits slime, hitting Cinderblock and pinning him to the wall. Cinderblock struggles, but can’t break free.) Get out of that. Agh! (Stinkfly’s hit by sludge, and rammed against the wall. He starts coughing, as he falls onto Cinderblock’s head, reverting.) John: Ugh. Poison. Toxic. (Plasmus stretches his arm, pinning John to the wall. Dr. Light is kneeling over Overload’s circuit card, electricity coming out of his suit. Overload’s electric body then reforms, as he stands up.) Overload: Overload reloaded! (Overload fires an electric blast at John, who tries to move, but can’t.) John: Oh, man! Azarath Metrion Zinthos! '''(John turns into Grey Matter, as he shrinks to dodge the electric blast. He then stands on Cinderblock’s head, though his legs give out, and he falls to his knees.) Grey Matter: I must be more affected by that sludge than I thought. What can help? '''Veneno tollere! (Purple steam is released from Grey Matter’s body, as he gives a sigh of relief.) That’s better. Whoa! Overload fires electricity at Cinderblock, breaking the slime pinning him to the wall. Cinderblock moves away, and reaches for his head, trying to grab him. Grey Matter jumps off, and climbs up the wall. Plasmus spits slime, as Grey Matter jumps off, falling towards Cinderblock. Grey Matter turns into Goat Foo, striking Cinderblock in the face with his palm, sending him flying into Plasmus, knocking him over. Goat Foo: Now we’re taaaaaaalking. Adonis: What does a goat stand against the mighty Adonis? (Adonis charges Goat Foo, who flips over him, striking him with a mana palm, sending Adonis flying forward, crashing into the ground.) Goat Foo: You talk about yourself too much. (Goat Foo turns, forming a mana shield that blocks a laser by Dr. Light.) Dr. Light: And you’re too cocky. You know that, right? Goat Foo: Takes one to know one, right? Agh! (Overload stretches his arms, wrapping around Goat Foo’s arms. He electrocutes Goat Foo, as Adonis, Plasmus, Cinderblock and Dr. Light surround him.) Dr. Light: And now, you have nowhere to go. Goat Foo: Ever think I have you where I want you? Goat Foo shifts to Wildvine, resisting the electricity. He slips free from Overload’s grip, as he spins, releasing several seed bombs. They explode, the area being covered in gas. The villains yawn, as they all fall over, sleeping. Wildvine then stretches up out of the circle, heading towards the Titans. Beast Boy: He did it! Starfire: We are saved! Slade: Don’t count on it. (Slade gets in Wildvine’s path, who was stretching his fingers. Slade spins a staff, repelling the fingers, forcing Wildvine to retract them. Wildvine then throws seed bombs at him, and Slade throws disks, which hit the bombs, causing them to explode.) Come now, John. Is that really all you can do? You wanted me to dodge those, so they would the projectors to destroy the force fields. Wildvine: Really? I thought I was making you think you had the advantage. (One of Wildvine’s vine legs comes out of the ground, wrapping around Slade. He slams him into the ground, and throws him to the side.) Now, for the projectors. (Wildvine walks towards the devices.) Robin: Look out! Behind you! (Plasmus’ sludge hand stretches and grabs Wildvine’s arm, pulling him back. Wildvine looks up, seeing Plasmus and Overload awake, with Cinderblock stirring. Adonis and Dr. Light are still fast asleep.) Wildvine: You got over that much quicker than, whoa. He looks at his arm, which was shriveling up from the poison, going up his arm. He shifts to Goop, an Anti-Gravity Projector forming over his head, and his poisoned arm was purple from the sludge. He swings the arm, sending the poisoned slime flying. Goop: There we go. Nothing (Cinderblock punches his head, causing it to distort. It reforms, as Cinderblock punches him several times. Goop flies and wraps around Cinderblock.) You all are really annoying. You know that? Plasmus comes and pulls Goop off Cinderblock’s back, and throws him. Goop rebounds quickly, and punches a pseudopod, causing it to explode, acid slime getting on Cinderblock as he charges in. He howls in pain, as he tumbles over. Plasmus grabs Goop, who slips out of his grip. Then, Overload shoots electricity, destroying the Anti-Gravity Projector, as Goop falls to the ground in a puddle, inert. Adonis and Dr. Light start to wake up. Goop: Oh, man! (Goop reverts.) John: Uh-oh. (Plasmus stands above him.) Too many different powers. Need something strong against poison and electricity. But I don’t have, oh! 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos! '(John glows, as he transforms.) Big Shot: Big Shot! Cinderblock charges in, and tackles Big Shot, but he holds his position, not moving. Big Shot lifts Cinderblock, and hits him with his stomach, sending Cinderblock flying. Plasmus spits sludge at Big Shot, who takes it, unaffected. Big Shot: Sweet! Immune to poison. (Overload then hits him with electricity, and Big Shot turns to look at him, unaffected.) Heh. That tickles. Big Shot jumps, and belly flops on Overload, crushing him. He then bounces off his stomach, landing back on his feet. Adonis then swings his fist from behind, and Big Shot’s ear twitches. He turns and catches it, punching Adonis and sending him flying. Then, he’s hit by a laser in the face, and he is dazed, stars going around his head. Dr. Light: Ha! As durable as that form is, you can’t handle pure energy. (Dr. Light hits Big Shot several more times with lasers, forcing Big Shot to stumble back. Then, he is surrounded by the five villains.) Face it, shape shifter. You’ve met your match. Big Shot: Maybe. Good thing I brought back up. (Big Shot falls forward, and bounces off his stomach, going over the villains. Dr. Light blasts him with a laser, knocking him out of the sky. Then, several boulders fly and hit the villains, knocking them down. Big Shot gets up, and Terra comes over to him as he reverts.) John: You took your time. Beast Boy: TERRA! Characters *John Spacewalker *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy *Raven *Cyborg *Terra Villains *Slade *Dr. Light *Cinderblock *Overload *Plasmus *Adonis Aliens *Kickin Hawk (first re-appearance) *Clockwork (first re-appearance) *Lodestar (first re-appearance) *Sludge Blob (first re-appearance) *Armodrillo *Shadow Lance *Stinkfly (first re-appearance) *Grey Matter (first re-appearance) *Goat Foo *Wildvine (first re-appearance) *Goop (first re-appearance) *Big Shot (first re-appearance) Trivia *John gains great control over his powers. *The Titans are captured. *Terra is revived. *Slade recruits several villains to defeat John, and they were doing good. *The five villains Slade recruited slightly resembles the Fearsome Five, which has Dr. Light as a core member. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Teen Titans Arc